I Meant What I Said
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A little discusion between young Simba and Nala after getting rescued from the hyenas... OneShot! Please read!


**I just went and saw Lion King in 3D, and thought of this little bit when I got home. It's based between the time Simba and his dad returned home from the 'shadow land' and before the stampede... Simba and Nala talk a little and... well, you'll see.**

**I don't own Lion King...**

* * *

><p>Simba was sitting on pride rock, bored. After disobeying his dad and running off into the 'shadow lands', he was told to stay at Pride Rock, under the eyes of the grown ups all day so he can learn never to run off like that again. And that's no fun for an adventurous young cub.<p>

He sighed, and started fiddling with a small pebble. Soon a shadow blocked out his sunlight. He looked up and saw his friend, Nala.

She smiled at him, "Hey there Simba."

Simba sighed again, "Hey Nala, what's up?"

Nala sat down beside him, "Nothing much, but you look so gloomy… why are you so sad?"

"Because dad told me to stay on pride rock all day for disobeying him, and I'm SO bored!"

"Hey well, cheer up! It's only for one day."

"Yeah sure, one long boring day."

Both cubs were silent for a moment. Then Nala started to giggle. Simba looked at her, not amused.

"What's so funny?"

Nala giggled again, "Oh nothing… just thinking back on when you let our that pitiful roar…"

Simba sat up straighter, "When? What are you talking about?"

"You know… when the hyenas were about to eat us. You tried roaring like a grown lion to scare them away, but instead you sounded like a mouse with his butt on fire."

Simba frowned, "Hey! It's not funny! I'm still a cub. One day, I'm going to roar like no other lion has roared before! You'll see."

They were both silent again for a moment. Nala slightly blushed, and looked at her friend.

"You know… I meant what I said."

Simba groaned, "I get it okay? I sound like a mouse with his-"

"No, no, no…" she shook her head, "not that! Last night, remember? I told you I thought you were very brave for protecting me."

Simba's ears perked up, "Really, you thought I was brave?"

"Yep I sure did!"

Simba felt a little warm bubbly feeling inside. No one has ever called him brave before, not even his dad. His eyes dropped down to the ground.

"Th… thanks Nala… that's nice of you to say."

Nala smiled, "No problem, so… when's are next adventure?"

Simba rolled his eyes, "Don't you mean, when do we get in trouble again?"

"Well if you want to say it that way fine."

"I don't know Nala. Maybe we should just… stick close to home…"

Nala wrinkled her nose, "Seriously? Who are you, and what have you done with Simba?"

Simba chuckled, "I'm serious Nala, maybe we could… I don't know…"

"Stay here and be boring like the grown ups? Come on Simba, there's so much to do out in the pride lands! You should explore everything, see everything that you swill soon rule over! Oh, we could pounce little animals, or scare Zazu out of his feathers, or even pretend that we're King and Queen of Pride Rock."

Simba smiled a little. He really liked his friend a lot, but thinking back at what Zazu said about them 'being betrothed' and 'one day going to be married', he just couldn't fathom that. Marry his best friend? Who does that?

But she is right… he need adventure. He needs to be outside exploring his future kingdom, and keeping that dodo bird in his place whenever he can.

He nodded at Nala, "Okay… okay tomorrow we'll explore my… er I mean, our future kingdom."

Nala wrinkled her nose again, "Are you really going to marry me?"

Simba stuck out his tongue, "Ew! No way! But… you can still help me rule the kingdom. We'll split it fifty-fifty, okay?"

He stuck out his paw to her. But instead of shaking it, she leaned over and licked his cheek. His eyes got wide and he backed away, trying to wipe it off.

"Yech! Why did you do that?"

Nala looked at him smugly, "Oh… no special reason. See you later, tiger."

She ran off, leaving him alone.

No matter how hard he tried, her saliva on his cheek wouldn't go away. He wrinkled up his nose, but then suddenly got a feeling inside of him that told him it felt nice. He felt his cheeks grow warm, watching her run off to look for her mom. He felt a small sigh escape his mouth. She is kind of pretty… maybe someday they will…

He then quickly snapped out of his daze, once again disgusted by girls. He continued trying to rub off her spit from his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... he's still too young to 'feel the love tonight'. :) Anyway... please review, no flames or you'll burn down the Pride Lands. And please, come read and review some of my other stories. It would mean a lot! :)<strong>

**Btw... I saw Lion King when it first came out years ago... I think I saw it 5 or 6 times, and cried when Mufasa died... a little less then 20 years later, I go back to see it in 3D and still tear up at that scene! :(...**


End file.
